Born to Make You Happy
by Cowgirl Ed2002
Summary: A Songfic. Serena and Darien have had a fight, and Serena awaits his return. Rated PG just in case.


Born To Make You Happy By Cowgirl Ed2002  
  
  
  
Cowgirl Ed2002: Oh yeah, I'm back in business!!!! OOOOOHHHHHHH YYYYEEEEAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, this is my first Sailor Moon fic. No, for once I'm not asking you to go easy on me. This is just to get me warmed up before I get started on anything big. (No, I didn't stop writing fanfiction; I just didn't have access to the net OR a computer.) Putting that aside, let me tell you about this fic. You have to read the lyrics, else it's kinda hard to enjoy to the fullest. Oh yeah, and I'm no expert on Sailor Moon, I only have read the first four graphic novels, and the last one in Sailor Moon StarS. Also, this fic is not AU, but it's kinda set in its own time. Check at the bottom for the rest of the notes from me.  
  
  
  
Serena stared out the classroom window at the cloudy skies. It was a gray afternoon in March. The other tall slate buildings on the campus only seemed to make the already gray day seem grayer. She sighed. Monday afternoon. Math class. Booorrrriiinnggg.  
  
And if, to just make it worse on purpose, she had recently fought with Darien. It was at the movie theater on Friday night. Well, actually on the way back from the movie theater. He had been looking at another girl! Even Raye had been sympathetic.  
  
A loud voice jerked Serena from her thoughts,  
  
"Class dismissed!" Miss Haruna said loudly. Serena slowly grabbed her books and jacket and trudged out of class. She quickly peeked at her roster. Yes! Time to go home! She sprinted to her locker and grabbed the rest of her stuff. Slamming the door shut, she ran out of the building, nearly knocking over Molly and Melvin. It started to rain hard, making it impossible to run. She trudged to her house, noticing all too well the many couples running back together, arm in arm.  
  
She finally reached her house. She unlocked the door. These days her mom had to pick her little brother Sammy up from Soccer practice. She hung up her jacket, ran upstairs, threw her books on the floor, and sat down on her bed.  
  
Oh my love I'm sitting here alone up in my room And thinking 'bout the times that we've been through Oh my love I'm looking at a picture in my hand Trying my best to understand I really wanna know what we did wrong With the love that felt so strong If only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right  
  
  
  
Serena looked at the clock. 5:00. Sammy and Mom would be home soon.  
  
I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Cause you're the only one within my heart; I was born to make you happy  
  
Always and forever you and me That's the way our lives should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy  
  
She heard a knock on the door. She sat up. Sammy and Mom never knocked unless the door was locked. And she was sure she had left the door unlocked...  
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone I'd better give it up and carry on Oh my love It couldn't be... him, could it? "I'm being such a fool." she whispered to herself. Cause livin' in a dream of you and me Is not the way my life should be I don't want to cry a tear for you So forgive me if I do  
  
Still, she couldn't help but hope. Maybe it had all been a misunderstanding?  
  
If only you were here to night I know that we could make it right  
  
She ran down the stairs and yanked the door open. No one was there. "Hello?!" She called out into the rain. No one in sight. She looked down.  
  
I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Cause you're the only one within my heart; I was born to make you happy  
  
...Roses? She bent down and picked the bouquet up, looking for a note.  
  
Always and forever you and me That's the way our lives should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy  
  
'I'm sorry, this was all a big misunderstanding. Please forgive me.'  
  
I'd do anything I'd give you my world  
  
A smile appeared on her face. I'd wait forever To be your girl  
  
'I love you, Sailor Moon.' Just call out my name And I will be there  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
No need to read who it was from. "What a fairytale." she said out loud. She looked up. The rain had stopped, and the sky was clearing up. She walked back inside, noticing that the smile had stayed on her face.  
  
Just to show you how much I care [3 days later]  
  
Serena and Raye walked through the park, chatting about last night's episode of Fushigi Yuugi. (Okay, so it probably doesn't run continuously in Japan, but just pretend it's some big soap opera!!) "My favorite part was when..." Raye started to say when she noticed Serena staring at something. She looked in the direction where Serena was staring. Her mouth formed into a little o. She pushed Serena lightly. "Hey!" she cried irritably. "Raye, I'll put up with the slapping, but do you really need to push me?!" she asked. Raye grinned. "Why don't you go talk to him?" she raised her eybrows, and nodded in his direction. Serena went bright red. "Oh, alright..." she said, looking at him longingly. She and Raye resumed their conversation, and walked casually in Darien's direction, taking care not to look at him. I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Cause you're the only one within my heart; I was born to make you happy "But, oh my god, Tamahome is like, sooo cute- oops!" Serena bumped into Darien. He had been talking to Andy. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, stepping back. "Oh hey Darien, what a coincidence!" she said. Darien blinked. "Uhhh... Oh, hey... Serena, Raye..." Raye rolled her eyes. 'Boys are so stupid when you aren't kissing them...' she thought, slightly irritated. Then she looked at Andy. "Hey, Raye, why don't we leave these two alone and go for a walk?" Andy asked, grinning. "Sure." she said. They waved to Serena and Darien, and walked off. "Um, Darien, th-thanks for the flowers..." she said nervously, fidgeting with the strap on her bag. Darien was silent. "I- I love you too, Darien!" she said, throwing her arms aroung him. "I hope we'll-" "Live happily ever after." Darien finished for her.  
  
Always and forever you and me That's the way our lives should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Okay, hopefully that wasn't *too* sappy. I don't really care what you think about this fic, because it was just a warm-up. However, I would appreciate at least a few reviews!  
  
*Flames are accepted, but please, no rants. I don't have the time to read long reviews that aren't going to forward my 'career' as an author.  
  
  
  
*Please refrain from using any language that would not be acceptable in a PG-PG13 movie. **See my bio for more info on reviewing. ***Yes, I do take reviewing seriously. Ja Ne, everyone! 


End file.
